


Slip of a Dagger

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [13]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Just a little training accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “I’m not hurt.” “You are actively bleeding.” “Oh. So I am.” Because this just speaks rowaelin to me
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Slip of a Dagger

They had got silly, they had got careless. When Fenrys had swung at her with the dagger Aelin had been too busy laughing at his last joke to deflect it properly. She was shocked by the pain in her arm, dropping her own weapons in surprise. But then shrugged it off, her magic would heal it. Then she looked over at Fenrys, he’d gone impossibly pale.

“I’m not hurt,” Aelin said, but her head was starting to spin a little.

Fenrys was beside her in a moment, inspecting her arm. “You’re actively bleeding,” he said.

Aelin finally looked at her arm, there was blood pouring out of it in a steady stream. “Oh. So I am.”

It was then Aelin’s legs gave out and Fenrys eased her to the ground. He stripped off his shirt to wrap it around the wound and within moments it was soaked. Fenrys was swearing as though her life depended on it.

“Rowan is going to murder you, slowly,” Aelin said with a laugh.

“I know, please don’t remind me,” Fenrys said, putting pressure on Aelin’s arm.

She hissed and was about to bark something obscene at Fenrys when the scent of pine and snow began to fill her nose. Rowan’s harsh face was in front of her a moment later, pulling away Fenrys’ ruined shirt, his magic seeking out her wound and began to piece her flesh back together. He didn’t look at Fenrys who had started to back away like a scolded dog.

“Go easy on him,” Aelin told Rowan. “It was my fault just as much as his.”

“Your arm would suggest otherwise,” Rowan said through clenched teeth.

Aelin sighed knowing he was fighting against that fae instincts to protect his injured mate. He was doing a fine job of it, Fenrys’ head was still attached to his body. She felt Rowan’s magic leave her body alone and she placed a hand on his cheek before he could whirl onto Fenrys.

“I think I’d like to lay down for a bit, carry me?” Aelin said with a smile.

“You’re just protecting him,” Rowan said as he gathered her in his arms and stood.

Aelin snorted. “Of course I am, I like him. I don’t have time to find a replacement if you kill him.”

Fenrys gave them a wide berth as Rowan walked them past, but he did waggle his eye brows suggestively as Aelin looked at him over Rowan’s shoulder. Her only reply was a suggestive wink of her own.


End file.
